The present invention relates to containers, in particular, to containers featuring multiple product storage enclosures from which an individual product is selectively dispensable.
Containers possessing two or more enclosures, or compartments, for storing and selectively dispensing one of several products are known.
However, there still exists a need for a device possessing individual product dispensers that are releasably locked to each other.